I'll Handle Him
by lotrspnfangirl
Summary: While Sam tried to find a cure for Dean's demonism, Castiel offers to handle the situation by watching over Demon Dean. He straps himself to Dean, using the Demon Trap handcuffs, and finds himself torn between wanting to kill Dean or kill himself. Dean is driving him crazy, but Castiel's got this, he can handle him.


A/N: This is all made up. It's made up off of this prompt from LJ;  
"Let's say Dean is still a demon(maybe this occurs after Dean tries to kill Sam with a hammer and cas shows up) and until Sam can figure out how to cure Dean, Cas has to keep Dean handcuffed to him with demon trap hand cuffs. That of course ensues lots of awkward situations. Dean has to bathe, sleep, eat all with Cas attached to him. Demon Dean (as we all know) was a promiscuous little thing,even so more than regular he flirts with and teases Cas just to irritate him. The handcuffs are probably about 5 feet long so they can move about. Maybe Cas is in his own little world and Dean starts having a little private time and it makes Cas uncomfortable and it causes ya know..stuff to ensue."

* * *

Castiel closed his eyes, trying to block out everything that was Dean Winchester, trying to give himself just a moment of peace

"Dean," He snapped, voice sharp as he opened his eyes and looked over at the man, no demon, that was sitting on the other side of the table. Dean raised an eyebrow in mock innocence, reaching for another chip and crunch on it loudly.

"What's wrong, Cas?" He asked, smacking his lips. Castiel sighed, running a hand down his face in frustration. "Getting sick of me yet? Why don't you just let me go," Dean shook his left hand, the cuff attached to it jangling, metal clinking against the floor and sending vibrations up to Castiel's own arm. It was a cruel reminder of the situation they were in.

"You already know the answer to that." He reached forward, pulling the bag of chips away and out of Dena's reach.

"Hey!" Demon Dean protested, rising up from his seat.

"Right now? You're a demon. You don't need to eat." Castiel said, pulling out his phone. "If your brother doesn't have anything yet…"

"Ahh, little Sammy," Dean smirked and sat back down. "Ask him if he's gotten hammered." His eyes lit up and he laughed, a short, cold laugh that sent a chill down Castiel's spine. "Hah, get it? Nailed it!"

"Sam," Castiel sighed, closing his eyes against Dean once more. "Please tell me you've made some headway in this."

"Sorry, Cas… I'm still looking. Everything I've found so far doesn't sound very… pleasant… I'm not ready to try the human blood, not yet."

"Sam, I don't think you understand. He's making this miserable. He crunches loudly on anything he can put in his mouth. He insists on eating spicy foods and I have to stand outside of the bathroom door listening to it! He sings loudly and off key and—"

"Just a little longer, Cas… please?" Sam's voice was pleading and Castiel felt his shoulder's sink in defeat.

"Of course, Sam. I'll handle him." Sam mumbled that he would hurry and hung up without waiting for a response.

"Does he miss me?" Dean asked, smirk still playing on his lips.

"Shut up," Castiel shook his head and pushed back from the table. "We're going to bed."

"What are you, eighty?" Dean scoffed and Castiel had to yank on the chain of the cuffs connecting them to get him to follow. "It's only seven pm!"

"You need your beauty rest."

"An angel's smile, is what you sell! You promised me heaven then put me through hell. Chains of love, got a hold on me-" Dean sang from inside the shower, giving the chains a shake to reiterate the point before sticking his head out of the shower and wiggling his eyebrows at Castiel. "When passion's a prison you can't break free. Oooooh!"

"You've been in there for almost thirty minutes, Dean." He said loudly, cutting through Dean's obscene singing. "And if you sing that verse one more time-"

"Water's not cold yet, you could always join me."

"Dean, get out of the shower." Castiel sighed, reaching across from his spot on the toilet to grab a towel off the rack. "You're done."

"If you say so," Dean smirked, stepping out and shaking his body like a wet dog, spraying Castiel with warm shower water. He smirked down at Castiel, watching him wipe the water from his face. "Naw," He shook his head at the extended towel. "I'll air dry."

"I swear, Dean." Cas chucked the towel at him and Dean took it, cackling, the sound sending shockwaves through Castiel's head. "I think you're giving me a headache."

"I'm an Angel of the Lord!" Dean proclaimed, puffing out his chest for a moment before flailing his arms around like they were wings. "And I protect little, bitty Winchester from making fools of themselves. Important job, you know.

"Shut up, Dean." Castiel said from his spot at the table, his head in his hands. He didn't need to see Dean acting like a moron any more that day. If Sam didn't hurry up and find a cure… He was going to have to murder them both. Demon Dean was slowly ebbing away at his resolve for getting regular Dean back – he was losing hope, and quickly.

"You should come over here and make me." Another suggestive eyebrow, Demon Dean's favorite move, apparently.

"What does that even mean?" Castiel said, anger filtering through his voice. Dean gave another smirk, knew he was pushing the right buttons.

"Well, if you had me occupy my mouth with other things…" Another suggestive eye wiggle.

"Here," Cas reached beside him for a bag of chips that had been left at the table and thrust them towards Dean. "Make your mouth busy with those."

Dean accepted the bag and started munching on the chips. Loudly, mouth opened munching.

Screw murdering Dean, Castiel was just going to kill himself.

"Dean," Castiel groaned, staring up at the ceiling. "What are you doing now!?" The link to his cuff was slowly being tugged over so his arm dragged over the edge of the twin bed he was laying on. He heard Dean's soft laugh, then the tension was released from the link.

He pulled his arm back, crossing them over his chest, and let his eyes fall closed again.

"Mmmm," Dean's voice was soft and low and Castiel opened his eyes again, listening. "Mmm yeah…"

"Dean?" He asked, blinking into the darkness, peering over to the other twin bed.

"Oh, yeah, feels so good Cas…" Dean's voice was low and breathy, and Castiel found his heart speeding up as he sat up in the bed.

"Dean… what are you doing?" He was on alert, squinting into the darkness for any other sign of a threat. As far as he could tell… they were alone.

"Cas... Come here…" Castiel rose off the bed slowly, cautiously taking a few steps over to Dean's bed, still on high alert. Dean snapped his hand out quickly, grabbing Castiel's arm and tugging him forward. Castiel gasped and used his free hand to catch himself, while the other Dean led straight to his—

"Dean!" Castiel yelled, pulling his hand back as if it were on fire. Dean just laughed, the sound echoing through the room. Hurriedly, Castiel moved back his own bed, slipping back under the covers quickly.

"Aw, come on, Cas. Not going to finish what you started?"

Castiel ignored him and pulled the chain so it was barely gave Dean room to move. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how good Dean felt in his hands.

"We need to set some ground rules." Castiel said when they took their morning spots at the table. Dean stared at him from across it, eyes dancing.

"Well now Cas, it you wanted rules we could've established them last night. Let's see… I think our safety word should be 'Sammy', that would kill things, don't you think?"

"I don't think you're funny, Dean." Castiel shook his head, surprised at the slight blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"Oh, come on, Cas!" Dean shook his head, something flashing through his eyes. "You and I both know what's really going on here."

"Dean," Castiel warned, ready to get back on topic.

"You want me, Castiel. I know that you do… I can see the way you look at me, the longing and pining." Dean pushed out of his chair and made his way around the table, moving slowly. "Does it help to know that I've wanted you to?"

"You're not, Dean." Castiel said, holding out a hand to stop the demon from coming closer. Demon Dean sunk down to his knees, eyes wide as he stared up at Castiel.

"Do I look like a demon?" He whispered and Castiel felt something catch in his throat as he looked into verdant eyes staring back at him. Emotion played across them and Castiel had to swallow hard before he answered.

"You're not Dean." He said firmly and watched as Dean smirked and his eyes flashed to completely back.

"I am, but I'm not." He said, getting off his knees and leaning over Castiel's still sitting form. "That doesn't mean you don't want me, or this body at least." His breath was hot as it ghosted over Castiel's ear and he shivered.

"You're not—"

"Look me in the eyes, Cas. Look at me and tell me you don't want this." Dean's fingers came across his jaw, pulling his face up. They were surprisingly gentle and Castiel felt something break at that thought. Dean's eyes were back to green again and he sighed.

"I don't want this like this," he whispered and Dean released him, crossing back over to the other side of the table as if nothing had happened.

Dean was quiet.

He had been quiet for three days. He ate when he was bored, but without the usual chomping and crunching. He showered quickly, asking Castiel to turn on a radio station instead of the incessant singing. When Castiel wanted to lay down or go somewhere, he followed without comment or argument.

Dean was never quiet.

"What's wrong with you?" Castiel asked, breaking through the silence as he turned to face Dean who was propped up on his bed, book in his lap.

"What do you mean?" He asked, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"You're quiet. You're not… acting like…"

"A demon?" He asked, flashing his eyes for good measure.

"Yes." Castiel sighed, giving him a once over.

"I am still me, Cas." Dean shrugged. "I'm a demon, knight of hell, whatever. But I'm still me. I have all my same memories, thoughts and such. I'm just… Demony."

"That's not a word."

"Yeah, well." Dean placed the book on the side of the bed and threw his legs over the side. "I can choose how I act, that's my point. I'm notpossessed." Castiel watched him carefully for a moment before giving small nod. It didn't matter, not really, because soon Sam would—

"What are you doing?" Dean had pushed off the bed and closed the space between them so he was staring down at Castiel.

"Shhh," Dean said, leaning down quickly to capture Castiel's lips in a quick kiss. Castiel had a moment of shock before he moved to push Dean back, but he'd already straightened. "I want you, Castiel." He moved slowly, crawling on top of Castiel's lap, knee placed on the mattress on either side of him. "And I know you want me too."

"Dean…" Castiel felt his breath catch in his throat, a million thoughts racing through his head, all disappearing the moment Dean found his lips again, kissing him hard.

"Tell me to stop…" His voice was a whisper, melting against Castiel's lips and Castiel realized that if he said to, Dean actually would – demon or not. "Please," his voice cracked on the word and Castiel responded by sealing their lips together again.

"Dean!" Castiel moaned, throwing his head back as Dean bit his way down his bare chest, taking his time to flick his tongue over one nipple, sucking the tight bud into his mouth before moving onto the next. "Fuck!"

"That's the idea, Cas." Dean smirked, eyes meeting Castiel's from where he was positioned between Castiel's legs. He trailed his hands down Castiel's sides, fingers pressing into the muscled flesh of his thighs before he pushed them open and started kissing his way across Castiel's pelvic bone and down the tops of his thighs.

"Dean," Castiel closed his eyes. In the back of his mind he wanted to laugh at the fact he had been reduced to such a quivering mess, for a Demon no less… but at the forefront of his mind? "Don't stop…" Dean responded kissing the cleft of his ass cheek, his nose pressing up against the underside of Castiel's balls.

His fingers danced their way down his thighs, finger tips brushing against his skin gently, and Castiel felt like he was going to explode. Dean looked up, meeting Castiel's eyes again as he pushed a spit slick finger into Castiel's entrance. Castiel fisted the sheet on either side of him, and gasped when Dean moved up, finger still pressing and stretching inside of him, to capture his lips again.

"You have no idea how bad I've wanted you, all this time." He said before biting Castiel's lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. Castiel moaned and another finger was added.

"Show me then," He whispered back, arching his back into Dean's touch, allowing him to enter further and deeper. Dean growled, the sound low and deep in his throat, and it sent something tingling through Castiel's lower stomach.

"Don't you worry, Cas." He said, crushing their lips together. Castiel kissed him back with everything he had, opening his legs wider so Dean could stretch him better, before adding a third finger. His fingers curled against something deep inside and Castiel felt himself lift off the bed into Dean's waiting arms. "I got you." He whispered, kissing him softly now before moving back, positioning himself between Castiel's legs.

Castiel looked down and watched Dean slick himself up, and for a moment he wondered where he got the lube from, before that too was chased away and Dean was pushing into him in one smooth, steady motion.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out, raising his hands to grip at Dean's shoulders. Dean hooked an arm under his left leg, pushing it up and back and stilled, letting Castiel get used to the intrusion. Castiel clenched his heat around Dean's cock, shifting his hips slightly before he shook his head, letting Dean know he was ready.

Dean pulled back, sliding out almost completely before he rocked his hips forward again, setting a slow, smooth motion. Castiel used his shoulders as leverage, pulling up to meet each and every one of Dean's thrusts.

"Fuck, so good Cas…" Dean groaned, the speed of his hips increasing. A fine sweat broke out across his shoulders and back, and Castiel leaned up to taste the bottom of his neck, sucking the salty flesh into his mouth. "Jesus!" Dean gasped, slamming his hips forward and hitting the sweet spot inside of him.

"Right there, Dean!" He moaned, finding Dean's lips and tightening his body around Dean one again. Dean gripped his leg tighter, pounding into his body hard and holding him in place. The only sound that could be heard were skin slapping against skin and the deep growls spilling from Dean's mouth as he fucked into Castiel's tight heat. Castiel felt the telltale sign pooling deep in his stomach and he gasped, throwing his head back and arching his hips as best as he could with Dean pinning him down.

"You like that, Cas?" Dean asked, pounding into him again. "You're close, aren't you baby? Are you gonna come on just my cock alone?" Castiel moaned, and Dean found his lips, biting down hard on his bottom lip before sucking on it, hard. Castiel came with a shout, spilling his release between them, his body clenching around Dean's cock, his finger nails digging into the corded muscle of Dean's shoulders.

Dean's hips stuttered, losing their momentum and he threw his head back, eyes closed as he spilled his release into Castiel. With a groan he collapsed against Castiel's chest, shifting slightly so half his weight was on the bed.

"Fuck," He said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Who knew I had to be a demon to get you to sleep with me.

Castiel hit him and slipped out of his arms, leaning onto the floor to pick up a discarded piece of clothing.

"Just for that? You can clean yourself up." He said, chuckling the article at Dean who caught it, laughing. Dean wiped his chest down then turned the material in on itself and carefully wiped up Castiel as well. The gesture was soft and kind and had Castiel's heart squeezing in a whole bunch of different ways. "Go to sleep, Dean." He whispered, laying back down. Dean nodded once, tossing the shirt and curling his body around Castiel's before letting his eyes fall closed.

"I've got nothing, Cas…" Sam sounded defeated, distraught. "All that's left is the blood, and I never finished on Crowley. I don't know if it's going to work…"

Castiel was quiet, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he looked down at Dean's sleeping form, curled against his body. His eye lashed fluttered against his cheeks, his breathing calm and steady. They wanted Dean back, the real Dean, but at what cost? If it came between Demon Dean or no Dean at all

"I got pretty far with Crowley and it seemed to be working-" Sam was continuing and Castiel cut him off.

"We will keep looking, Sam. There's got to be something else, something that we know will work."

"But Cas, you'll have to keep an eye on him still…" Sam trailed off and Castiel found himself smiling.

"Yeah, well… He's Dean, Sam." He said simply. "We'll get him back. But until then? I think I can handle him."


End file.
